User talk:BladeOfHope
oops sorry I had to do a few things :c I should be on for a bit?? "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" O: awesome :D "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" I'm so glad! I'm working on commenting on Even So/s2 right now and the comment is turning out to be very constructive! I think. I'm not done yet because I'm trying to finish reading everything you've written so far, and I'm at the part where Lily and Shadow and Blue see the gohst of Lash. :) I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 22:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 06:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) hey Just thought I should let you know that I have not forgotten about that comment, but I have been busy and look for every oportunity to get online so I can write it. :) I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 04:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blade... Long time no talk. I don't know if you remember me, it's been awhile. Just thought I'd say Hi, since I'm back for a bit I think. It is not nice to throw people! 20:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Your new form that I know you've already seen lol (Deadline: 12/16) Snowpaw One Sentence Plot: Tangled in love and heartbreak, (INSERT CHARRIE NAME) has to try to figure out how to get out of this mess. Theme for Fanfic: mystery + action maybe? but absolutely no romance pls (we can work around this/you can exchange themes with me if you please) Type of Fanfic (short story, songfic, one-shot): Um, short story I guess Have fun c: xD "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" Can there be an all option for your poll on your userpage lol bc I want them all :c "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" yeah i guess its more of a welcome back - cheers though mate ! — beau You must be Mr. Boggins! 00:31 Sun Nov 22 *looks at all your cool coded links on your userpage for another story to read* Is Frostbite new? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 18:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Well, I will try ''(no promises) to find time to read (and comment) on that. Thank you for complimenting me on my commenting though! It really encouraged me, especially since at one time recently I really was about to leave the wiki only because I felt like I couldn't comment. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 19:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) -screams- YES. Maybe you loved mysteries so much that you became one. 23:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hellooo (-you like paper towns?-) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 23:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ummm.... why is there a poll to pick a number between one and seven? What is that for? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 19:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ye I've seen it around sing to me i know you're there oh lol sorry sing to me i know you're there i don't have a clue. xD i thought it looked swell so i decided to use it for my avatar :D Wintergreen 20:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) totally knew that lol (casually at school haha) sing to me i know you're there Hello! You recently entered my contest, and to let you know, I have decided to change the rules. You may now start writing your story as soon as you enter. Sorry for the sudden change. C: Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 00:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) it wasn't because of me though...and it was 100 chapters O: Rainy did it for Let It Burn and PZ, but PZ is also probs going over 20 chapters. Warrior/Rising from the Ground went over 15 chapters. But like shorter stories wouldn't you just find it easier to put it on the page? It's not like extremely cooler tbh shrugs sing to me i know you're there yeah but like ES is freaking 100 chapters long. That's acceptable. Undefeated is a main page... Like yeah I've done it before for like 12 chapter stories with no much content, but like not every story pls and I feel like people are doing it now to look cool bc EVERYONE is doing it so i'm gonna be rebel and not... sing to me i know you're there lol yeah since this period of subpages started guess sing to me i know you're there Thanks for welcoming me back c: (I'm busy thinking up plots for fanfics!) RoboticHeron (talk) 00:25, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Done! [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'death doesn't discriminate']]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...''']] 17:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Tnaks for helping, but I had another signature before that that Sea created....I am titanium ... how do you remove your talkpage from a category? Firey said to ask you because she doesn't know herself you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) (confusedly looks at) What? RoboticHeron (talk) 02:32, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I know that, it's just that I don't know where you got it from. RoboticHeron (talk) 02:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah. I'm still new on the wikis, so I'll keep that in mind. RoboticHeron (talk) 13:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ooh nice! ;D sing to me i know you're there i'll get to it asap sing to me i know you're there YES PLEASE!!!!! Nightheart (talk) 23:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 I want it to say: I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. I want the part of: mysterious as a cat to be the link to my talk page (plz) and the first part to be to my home page I would like the words to be maybe a magenta color, or purple, or blue or pink. Anything in that area. For the font, if you could, do you think you could do cursive but readable, like the indie flower font (super awesome) or Comic Sans MS Is it possible to do a thing in the background to where it's not solid, but it lines around the words. Like the letter is there in a color, and then another color surrounds it. If you could plz do yellow or light green or any other color but mainly those two. I think it's called highlights. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, I have been trying to do this forever. I don't want to sound bossy, because I probably sound like that. Lol Thx Nightheart (talk) 00:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 Thank you! I really felt guilty, and bossy. THat would be awesome if you could do something like a highlight! Anything is great! Yeah sure you can switch it around if you want! I don't mind I do that too It's perfect! I love it! How do I do the siggy thing if you know Thank you so much! We should probably talk more often on here, your super nice! (If you want I don't want to force you lol) Yes i am on a computer chromebook to be exact Yeah! That would be awesome! I don't know how to start a chat lol I do but I don't. I feel so stupid I can't do anything. Do you click start a chat with them and they should chat will chat with you automatically? I have only been here for a couple of weeks so I'm kinda new lol. I really appreciate helping me with that. That helped alot!!! I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Did it work? I can;t tell if I can see it happen or what....... Ok sure. Wait a minute........how do you start a chat? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:57, December 23, 2015 (UTC) IT WORKED OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait do you write fanfictions? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Facepalm* Oh yeah, everyone does lol I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do I know if I sent it or not I can't see it I have it pulled up right here I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol, like I said hello three times and I don't know if I'm supposed to see something that says Bluestar1246 said hello or something like that. Do I have to use my siggy? see anything? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) did I join? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:18, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah lol I guess. I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I can Ok! I'll try that. (1. It's like two o clock in the morning on december 3rd for you. I think thats cool because theres 6 hour difference from where you live and where I live. Its like 8:30 December 22nd here lol I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol that's funny! Its 8:30 here lol. R u in like georgia or something cuz im in tx 02:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I think I figured out the problem! I investiagated it our a bit more (that's a big word lol) and I found out that something about it not having a certificate or whatever, and for my computer it has to have one but if I can find some way to hack into it........ 02:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:39, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Well if your busy, thanks for the siggy! Merry Early Christmas, we should probably chat tomorrow if you want :) but if you still want to talk tonight just email or something like that 02:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) IDK if your going to respond, but if you can, and if you do, do you think you could like write a short easy tutorial if possible on how to do the coding thing? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I want to show my friend how to do it. I really like the one you made me, I really do. Or maybe if you have pages, or google docs, or a writing thing, you could send me a link, and I could go to the link, and maybe you could put the directions with pictures because I don't know how to code. You don't have to, but I want to show my friend how to do it. I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 03:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) cough you linked roo's page wrong c: sing to me i know you're there